See the Stars
by OtakuFangirlCrazyArtist
Summary: Juushiro is sick, and fluff ensues. ShunUki, don't like, don't read.


A/N: Hi!! This is another ShunUki, one of the fluffy variety!! I was shocked when I was finished and there was no angst XD. The time period is... uh... oh. Shiz. **sweat drop** I never really decided. But for the sake of my mental picture, let's say it's right after they became Captains. So their hair is still short ;). Oh, note on the ellipses. My friend HPontopoftheworld and I use them in RPs when someone is sickly. So, of course, I'm using them here for Shiro. Hope they don't interfere with the flow, but let me know. Oh god, that rhymed -.- Anyway!! This was written to _Sweet Lullaby (Ambient Mix)_ by Deep Forest. So please review! Or you will be creeped... b.b

Just kidding!!! I just like using that smiley n.n Enjoy!

* * *

See the Stars

Shunsui watched Juushiro sleep, the sunset painting the pale face a light shade of orange. His breath rasped in and out as his lungs struggled to keep working. Shunsui placed his palm on the sweaty forehead, brushing snowy bangs back from the closed eyes. Fever still raged through Juushiro's body, making his sleep fitful. Shunsui stroked the white hair, wishing there was more he could do.

Juushiro stirred, then coughed. His eyes opened and he struggled to sit up, still coughing. Shunsui helped, supporting him as he coughed harder. He rubbed the shaking shoulders gently and Juushiro fought for breath. He slowly regained it; Shunsui waiting patiently. Juushiro finally looked up at him and smiled weakly. Shunsui smiled back warmly.

"Hi..." Juushiro said. His voice rasped painfully.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Shunsui asked softly. Juushiro sighed.

"Not so bad... I think..."

Shunsui chuckled softly. "You think."

Juushiro shrugged. "I don't feel as bad as earlier..."

"That's good." Shunsui smiled again. Juushiro laid back and Shunsui grasped his hand gently. The 13th Captain smiled softly and turned his gaze to the window. His eyes took on a faraway cast as he watched the stars appear hesitantly, one by one.

"Sui..."

"Hm?"

"Can we go outside...?"

"It's the middle of the night."

Juushiro looked up at him, large brown eyes wide and pleading. "Please, Sui...?"

Shunsui laughed. "You know I can't resist that look."

"Yay..." Juushiro grinned, his wish fulfilled. Shunsui smiled. He had always found that easy happiness to be endearing.

Without further ado, Shunsui wrapped the quilt around Juushiro's shoulders and picked him up. The ill man barely weighed anything, it seemed, and Shunsui was able to lift him easily. Juushiro squeaked in surprise and held on to the rumpled folds of Shunsui's uniform. The bigger man chuckled quietly and carried him, bridal style, out the door and onto the small porch.

Shunsui set Juushiro on his feet gently and the fever-burdened man steadied himself against Shunsui's shoulder. Slowly, he settled onto the wooden platform, tucking his feet neatly under his body. Shunsui sat, cross-legged, next to him. Juushiro leaned sideways and rested his head on the warm shoulder beside him. Shunsui wrapped an arm around the frail-looking waist, holding his lover tightly. Juushiro smiled and snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the strong torso; a small child attaching himself to a much-loved caregiver.

"You're warm..." he murmured.

"So are you." Shunsui said, a smile in his voice.

"I don't feel it..." Juushiro sighed gently and gazed up at the heavens, imagining that each star was winking at him; a display of cosmic levity.

"They're beautiful..." he whispered.

"Mmm..." Shunsui replied, "They're like people."

"The stars?"Juushiro asked, his tone half apprehensive, half interested to hear this new imagining of Shunsui's.

"Sure. They all look the same from here, but they can't really be identical. Nature's not like that. So they must each have a personality."

"I don't think... that's quite how it works... Sui..."

"Why not? Look at that one, for example," he pointed at a particularly bright star, "I bet he's always active, talks to everyone. A people person. Or, a star person, I guess..."

Juushiro laughed. "Okay... what about that one...?" he asked, pointing at another spark on the black background.

"Hm... She's very beautiful. But she's turned away all her suitors because she likes to watch all the men down here on Earth. And that one..." Shunsui pointed at a small star winking in and out of brilliance, "he's just a kid, not a big star yet. But when he grows up, he wants to propose to the moon. He has a crush on her." Shunsui winked.

Juushiro laughed happily at the storytelling. Shunsui always had been good at it. "Tell me more..." he murmured.

Shunsui chuckled. "Okay. Well, that one by your roof is more of a violent type..." Juushiro listened to the deep, calming sound of Shunsui's voice, so like the wind before a storm that tousles leaves and hair. He felt himself drifting on the cadences, eyes slowly closing as he was lulled into relaxation.

Shunsui looked down at Juushiro, smiling softly as he saw that his lover had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of the white head gently and stood, gathering Juushiro into his arms. Careful not to wake him, Shunsui set the frail body down on the futon and laid next to him. Slowly, he fell asleep too; as the stars watched over their peaceful silence.


End file.
